powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Regalia Shayde
Regalia Shayde is a ontopathigenic existence formed by a group of different, transcendent human, versions of herself that keep multiplying. These different Regailas; all different, from different realities and with different abilities, become part of the main Regalia sooner or later, adding their abilities to her arsenal. All other Regalias exist within the main one, turning her into a walking chaos made of a unfathomable number of versions of herself. Appearance Regalia's features seem to change slitghtly with every new version that becomes a part of her. Currently, she has bright pink hair, pink bloodshot eyes and a overall regular physique. Background It's impossible to tell if the "main" Regalia is also the original one, as well as knowing with other version was the first one to become part of her. However, the life of the main Regalia has been more or less documented enough to form a continuity. She was born in Europe during the 18th century, in a middle class family. There are no reports of her until WWII, when she figures in one of the entries of a man that was later sent to Warta's psychiatric hospital in Poland. In this entry, the man wrote about his encounter with a witch capable of making trees grow inwards, turning mountains into smoke and commanding the dead among other many things. The man begged to the guardians of the hospital to take him to the place he saw her, but he disappeared three days after the head director of the hospital allowed him to do so and started the preparations. There is no more nformation about her until 1951, when subjects of the MK Ultra project alleged seeing a pink-haired lady when under the influence of several chemicals used in the experiments. These sightings becme more and more common to the point where the pantients started seeing her without the chemicals. New patients that came over the years had the same hallucinations about her,and poltergeist-like phenomena started manifesting at the facilities. Everything continued until 1972, when a subject was found dead, his corpse fused with the floor, and showed minor signs of having been cannibalized. WIP Personality Whenever a new Regalia joins the rest, it's personality isn't fused with the others, it remains untouched and exist alongside the others (which have supprassed 3 billion), which makes Regalia a true chaos of personalities, preferences, desires, disorders, tastes... This makes Regalia unable to have any real type of morality. There is no logic behind her actions, no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. Every action of her is just a whim of one Regalia, and sice all of them have their own wills Regalia is in a constant chaotic rush to fulfill her own selves' desires. Her unlimited potential combined with billions of Regalians eager to learn about things they didn't have in their realities makes her a lerning beast with unparalelled curiosity. This, combined with her apparent lack of self-preservation makes her unable to have any feeling of vulnerability. However despite her curiosity, Regalia can react without the need to process information, not needing to undertsand any kind of data external to her other selves, so she doesn't find any reward in actually understanding things. She is unable to feel any type of concern about other forms of existence beyond seeking to understand them. If one Regalia cares about something it gets shut down by the others who don't care about it, forming a cycle of constantly renewing her feelings about everything. She has a specially hard time wrapping her head around things such as justice and injustice, merit, order, trust, love and cuteness. Identity is completely alien to her. To Regalia identity is just something that can be chosen in order to limit oneself. Nigh-Complete Arsenal Whenever a version of her joins the main one, Regalia gains that version's powers, adding them to her arsenal. As new Regalias are constantly appearing in different realities there is no real limit to the number of powers she can have, currently being more than 3 billion different abilities, some of which are already almighty alone. Abilities Life Transcendence: Whenever a new Regalia appears her lifespan is added to the others', allowing her to literally own death. As there are infinite Regalias, she can resurrect unlimited times. Non Created Physiology: Regalias aren't created, they are eternal existences that retroactively insert themselves into different realities. Regalia has nor origin, no beginning or ending. Self Sufficiency: Regalia doesn't need any help outside of her other selves. She can overcome any obstacle without external aid. Strength Infinitum: Her strength grows with every new Regalia. Intelligence Infinitum: Though they rarely even agree, Regalias can combine their intellect. Usurp Worth: Main Regalia takes over the other Regalias' destinies. *Victory Theft: Any victories of other Regalias are clamed by the main one, which grants her the experience of those successes. Omnicompetence: Regalia is able to handle any situation and solve any problem by tapping into the talent of her other selves. Power Immunity Bestowal: Every new Regalia bestows immunity to the powers they grant to the main one. Omnilock: Regalia is the ultimate existence, able to exist outside of everything else. All Regalias are omnilocked, and when they manifest themselves in different realities they maintain this trait. Formless Mind: The way Regalia operates on a mental level is nowhere near any form of logir or reason. Any psychic that tries to ingluence her mind is doomed to death. WIP Limitations Regalias are not a hive mind, even when they have more or less the same consciousness they don't work as one. Quotes "What if chaos is just a form of order we don't understand?!" "I accept myself, but I'm not sure I accept myself back..." "Order is fake! You are all fake! That's the only truth!... Which might be fake too!" "My actions might be a bit too strong to be called just 'passion' I guess..." "They serve no function" "I am a revolutionary cause devoted to mayhem!" "How dare you? How dare you? After all I've done for you?! You are all against me! You try to steal my SELF away?! You're too weak. Numbers don't matter. You need a jaw, a jaw that bites our enemies and keeps us going through harsh times by hunger and bloodlust! You leave me no choice. Us! Go forth! Go forth now!"' "Power doesn't corrupt, it's fear of losing that power what corrupts" "Humor and violence are like us, we come unexpectedly and, the more unpredictable we are, the better it gets" Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters